<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The stars in your eyes by Messrsagnew (WitcherSexual)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227435">The stars in your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/Messrsagnew'>Messrsagnew (WitcherSexual)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Remus Lupin, Soft Sirius Black, they are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/Messrsagnew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot, is very queer and he wants to tell his friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The stars in your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you are coming from my Witcher things, this is for my Marauders things. I have more Witcher things to post but I didn’t want to post them together. </p><p>Have fun I guess </p><p>(Also title by Taylor Swift, Dorothea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius could hear his friends' laughter, there was only a door between them, but he couldn’t open it. His hand was stuck on the handle. He tried to push himself but everything in him told him to run, run and never tell anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The handle in his hands turned and he was met with Moony staring back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pads, we were worrying about you. Did you get the snacks?” Sirius nodded and looked up to Moony, his friend used to be small but it was like he sprouted faster than Sprout’s Devil Snare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I got you some chocolate.” Sirius pulled the chocolate frog from his pocket and held it out to Remus, the other boy took it with a thanks. They watched each other, Sirius wondered if Moony also felt really warm, or if he knew what Sirius wanted to tell them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you two done playing Barbie and Ken?” James’ voice called to them both breaking them free from their gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. We are both better looking than them two.” Remus laughed at Sirius before they were both moving into the dorm and sitting on Sirius’ bed, opposite James and Peter on James’ bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are too much of a drama queen to not be Barbie.” Sirius flipped his hair with a smirk before he dropped the sweets he brought back from the kitchens with him. </span>
</p><p>“The house elves were kind to us today.” James cheered as he grabbed at the licorice wands and bit into them. “So, mates, what are we doing tonight?”</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked at his hands, it was now or never, “Well. Uh. Before we do something, I want to say. Well I.” He cut himself off with a sigh, why was it so hard? He had planned the speech out, he practised it in the Room of Requirements, it should be easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate?” James sounded concerned and Sirius hated it. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean yes. Just well. Fuck.” He looked up at Moony, he smiled and Sirius felt weak in his knees. “I’m a queer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went silent. Everyone was staring at Sirius and it was like they were expecting him to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kidding, I really got you there </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he didn’t. He stared at his hands again, the silence seemed to drag on for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay? I don’t know what to say. I mean it changes nothing mate.” James spoke like he always had and Sirius felt his heart soar, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it changes nothing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>how he wished to hear those words on repeat forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Sirius was too scared to look up at Remus, too scared to face the rejection from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right so my question still stands. What are we doing tonight?” Sirius shrugged and chanced a look at Remus, the other boy was staring at him and Sirius had no idea what he was thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to finish the map, I think we could probably get it finished for the start of fifth year.” Peter spoke up for the first time and James nodded like he was making a plan in his head. </span>
</p><p>“That is true Mr Wormtail, I think Pads and Moony if you take the first shift and get the Dungeons cleared, Petey and I will take the second shift and finish the third floor corridors.” Sirius didn’t argue with James but he had the urge to, Remus was still staring at him and he was obviously not comfortable with Sirius. </p><p>
  <span>“Sure Prongs. We will go in an hour. We will take the cloak.” Remus smiled softly at Sirius and he felt his knees go weak again, he really needed to get over his crush, Moony was painfully straight. </span>
</p><p>“Of course Mr Moony. Now my dear friends let us dig into the feast that our Padfoot brought for us.” James finished the discussion with an air of finality and Sirius was thankful that the attention was on the food and not him. </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Moony left, pockets full of sweets, the cloak and the map in their hands as they walked out of the Fat Lady portrait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a problem with me?” Sirius asked after a long time of silence, it felt wrong to be so silent with Moony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s well.” Sirius scoffed but Remus continued like he hadn’t interrupted him. “I think I am? I mean I know I like girls, but I like this boy. He, he, has this smile that makes my knees go weak and it's like I can’t stop smiling when I see him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I mean I’m glad you told me.” Sirius felt his heart start beating again, it was like the weight on his shoulder dropped when Remus said he was fine and maybe also into guys. Then his thoughts caught up to him. “Who is it?” </span>
</p><p>Remus blushed and looked away, Sirius was not letting him away that easy. “Does he take your breath away when he walks into a room? Or when he leans close?” He smirked as he moved closer to Moony, his own heart beating faster and his breaths shallow. “Does he make you want to swoon with every laugh?” </p><p>
  <span>They were so close, chest to chest, and Sirius was sure Remus could hear his heart racing. Remus leaned forward and Sirius could feel Remus’ breath on his lips. He just needed to lean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips connected. Sirius could have sworn someone set off Zonko fireworks. Remus’ lips were chapped, but they fit against Sirius’ like they were made for each other. They pulled away after a second and Sirius looked into Remus’ eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was-” Remus cut him off with another kiss, dropping the map in his hands to pull Sirius closer to him. They both backed into the wall beside them and Sirius could have died and went to heaven and he would never have known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their second kiss was better than the first in Sirius’ opinion, Remus took more control, moving his hands from Sirius’ cloak to his hair and it was perfect, everything he ever wanted and even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled away again and Remus leaned his head against Sirius,. “Yeah it was good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again. Fuck. We should do that more often Moony.” Sirius felt stupid when he brought his fingers to his lip and felt them. Moony watched him carefully before he pressed a kiss to Sirius’ head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can when we get back to the dorm.” Sirius nodded as Moony moved away from him and leaned down to pick up the map before pulling Sirius closer to him again. “Now where were we Pads?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. I think. The Dungeons.” Sirius couldn’t help the blush that rose to his face when he felt Moony’s hand on his waist and holding him closer before he threw the cloak over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we best get it finished so we can get back to bed, it is best we aren’t caught out after curfew.” Sirius nodded and followed beside Moony as they walked closer to the Dungeons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night seemed to pass in excruciating slowness, every laugh from Moony made Sirius blush and want to be pressed against a wall with him. Moony obviously knew his thoughts because it felt like he was trying to touch Sirius at every chance he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they climbed the steps to the Gryffindor tower Sirius could feel his energy building again, and when he opened the portrait and saw an empty common room he grinned up at Remus. “I think the two can deal without us for a few more minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you may be right Mr Padfoot.” Remus pulled Sirius into his arms, gripping his waist as he tilted Sirius’ head to kiss him. They both leaned in at the same time and Sirius thought all their kisses would be better than the last one. He stepped closer to Remus, opening his mouth slightly and Remus took the hint and kissed him harder. </span>
</p><p>“Oh, so that’s where you two have been. Come on we still have sweets and Wormtail needs to draw the map you got.” James’ voice broke them apart and they both stared up at him before he laughed. “Oh, come on it was obvious. Now get a move on.” He ran back up the stairs to their dorm and Sirius laughed into Remus’ chest. </p><p>
  <span>“What are the odds that he knew before we knew?” Remus hummed, kissing Sirius’ head before pulling him close for a small kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He definitely did. Prongs knows us far too well.” Sirius nodded as pushed away from Remus before they were both walking towards the staircase. “So Padfoot, did your night go well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it did Moony, maybe better than I planned.” Remus laughed behind him and Sirius felt his heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they ate all the chocolate I’m going to kill them.” Remus sounded so genuine and Sirius couldn’t help but laugh at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will go and get more for you, all you need to do is ask.” Remus stopped laughing and Sirius turned around to see him blushing before the door opened and James sighed and pulled them both in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right you fools let’s plan the Halloween Prank.” The night fell into laughter as they all threw ideas into the air, some might call them crazy for planning the prank seven months before, but they had to go big or go home. They were the Marauders for a reason. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>